List of Europal Contest Winners
Listed below are the winners of all Europal contests listed on the Wikia for easy access. The winning songs are listed by the contest they won. Africavision Song Contest A Tumblr-based contest wherein players represent and send songs from an eligible country in Africa. Amerivision Song Contest A Tumblr-based contest wherein players represent and send songs from an eligible country in the Americas. Asiavision Song Contest A Tumblr-based contest wherein players represent and send songs from an eligible country in Asia or the Pacific. (Tumblr) Bundesvision Song Contest A Tumblr-based contest wherein players represent and send songs from one of the German states (Bundesländer). Elementvision Song Contest An anonymous, Tumblr-based contest wherein players represent a hex color code and send any song of their choosing. Part of the contest is guessing which HoD sent which entry. ESC Second Chance Contest A Tumblr-based contest wherein players select a country which hosted a national final and send one of the entries that did not win the selection, therefore giving the song a second chance. Eslariavision Song Contest A Tumblr-based contest wherein players select a country from a pre-built continent each paired with three real life countries they could potentially choose songs from. Francevision Song Contest A Tumblr-based contest wherein players could represent and send songs for the departments (regions) of France. Gaiasong A Tumblr-based contest wherein players can represent pretty much any country in the world. Juniorvision Song Contest A Tumblr/Discord contest wherein players send child or teen artists to represent a country in the world, similar to Junior Eurovision. Editions 1 and 3 were held on Tumblr while Editions 2 and Retro JESC were held on Discord. LGBTvision Song Contest A Tumblr-based contest wherein players, representing a chemical element, sent an artist who identifies as LGBT+ in some form. Nordicvision Song Contest A Discord-based contest wherein players represent cities within the Nordic nations (Sweden, Finland, Norway, Iceland, and Denmark) and send entries from the countries. Sometimes includes special guests. Oblastvision Song Contest A Discord-based contest wherein players represent and select songs for the Oblasts (regions) of Ukraine. Sometimes has special guests. Politvision Song Contest A Tumblr-based contest wherein players sent songs with political themes and lyrics, representing any country in the world. Retro Second Chance A Discord-based contest wherein players give a second chance to their favorite vintage Eurovision and national final entries. Retrosong A Tumblr-based contest in which players represent a country which existed within a certain timeframe, and send entries released in that timeframe. Spacerockvision Song Contest A Tumblr-based contest wherein players pick a rock, pick a song, and just go for it. Terra Nova Song Contest A Tumblr-based contest wherein players create their own fictional country, then are given one random real life country that they may select their entry from. Tmblrvision Song Contest A Tumblr-based contest wherein players represent and send songs from an eligible country within the EBU (Europe, North Africa, Australia, and sometimes a special guest.) Wheel of Languages Song Contest A Discord-based contest wherein players represent a language which is assigned to them by a spinning wheel. Category:Lists